1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stowable rear seat tray table which is collapsible into a recess formed on a forward side of a rear seat assembly without reducing available knee space in the passenger compartment.
2. Background Art
Modern vehicle interior designs are configured to provide multiple convenience accessories, such as cup holders and trays. The continuing challenge for vehicle interior designers is to provide such features in a manner which does not compromise available vehicle interior space for vehicle occupants and does not adversely affect aesthetics in the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a rear tray assembly for rear seat occupants in a manner which does not compromise usable space and does not adversely effect vehicle interior aesthetics. Prior art exists in which rear seat trays are positioned on the back of the front seat and extendable to a flat deployed position, such as in an aircraft seat. However, such structures may be unsightly in a vehicle interior, and may require a large tray assembly so that the tray may extend from the front seat over the knees of the seated rear passenger.
The present invention provides a vehicle seat assembly including a stowable rear seat tray which is housed within a recess formed at a forward side of the seat without reducing available knee space in the passenger compartment. Specifically, the rear seat tray assembly is positioned in a recess which is formed along the front of the lower seat and the tray assembly extends to the vehicle floor.
More specifically, the present invention provides a vehicle seat assembly including a rear seat having a recess formed at a forward side thereof, and a tray housing positioned in the recess. A foldable tray is positioned in the housing and movable between a stowed position within the housing and a deployed position for use. The tray and tray housing are configured such that in the stowed position the tray and housing are disposed within the seat recess below the knees of a passenger seated thereon such that the tray does not interfere with passenger knee space.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a stowable seat tray for rear seat passengers which does not interfere with seating space or knee space for rear passengers.
The above object and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.